Desenhos do Destino
by LeBonnel
Summary: Ela sempre gostou de Naruto,ele nem sequer olhava para ela. Mas com um desenho, tudo isso mudou. UA Two-Shots
1. Revelações

Desenho do Destino

Capítulo 1: Revelações

Estávamos na escola. Fazendo um trabalho em duplas para ser mais exata. Eu e Tenten.

Eu não entendo nada da matéria. Afinal quem entende matemática? Comecei então a desenhar.

Pensando nele.

Aquele ser loiro lindo que eu amo tanto, e não tinha a menor idéia de por que esse enorme sentimento que eu tinha pro ele.

Tenten: – Hinata, tu fez a questã... o.o – Ela viu. Ela viu meu desenho. Eu e Naruto se beijando. E arrancou minha folha.

Hinata: – T-Tenten, p-por favor, m-me devolva.

Tenten: – QUE KAWAAAAAAAAIIII.

E o estardalhaço começou. Kiba pulou e roubou o desenho que eu fiz. Isso é mal.

Kiba: o.o – Hinata! Poxa ta safadinha hein?

Hinata: – K-kiba... Por favor, p-pare.

Ele parou até. Mas passou para Ino. Que deu um berro e começou a gargalhar alto.

Ino: – Sakura-testudaaa!! Vem aqui!! Tu precisa ver isso!

E passou para ela. A turma inteira já estava em minha volta, para saber o conteúdo do tal papel, que graças a Tenten, havia voltado para minha mão.

Sakura: – Hiina que mau gosto hein!

Temari: – Que bonitinha ela ta vermelha até no desenho!

Shikamaru: – Que problemático um simples pedaço de papel

Chouji: – Eu sempre soube.

Ino: – Vai lá! Beja! Beja!

Gaara: – UOU!

Kiba: – Safaaadaaa!!

Yakumo: – Mostra o desenho Hinaa!

Naruto: POR QUE SÓ EU ESTOU BOIANDO, DATTEBAYO???

Neji: – Vou te matar Uzumaki. ¬¬

Naruto: – Waa mata eu não dattebayo!

E ao falar isso ele se jogou em mim e me abraçou pela costas. Parecer que ele achava que ninguém estava ali, pois ele começou a me fazer cócegas.

Naruto: – Hiina me mostra o desenho, dattebayo??

E não agüentando mais, de rir, de ter vergonha e de estar desesperada. Larguei o papel no chão e sai correndo para o banheiro, chorando.

Não queria ver a reação dele. Não queria sofrer ainda mais. Não queria vê-lo. Queria apenas... ficar sozinha. Ou quase.

– Por que tu tinha que ter feito isso sua burra? Agora ele nunca mais olha pra tua cara! Tu é uma idiota mesmo... snifs.

Ouço uma pessoa vindo para o banheiro, e me tranco em um Box, tentado ficar quieta. Mas era impossível.

Tenten: HINATA! Eu sei que tu ta ai dentro então abre essa porta onegai!

Continuei muda. Não queria falar com ninguém no momento

Tenten: – Hyuuga Hinata – começou calminha. Agora ela explode. – SE TU NÃO ABRIR ESSA MERDA DE PORTA EU ARROMBO ELA.

Eu pensei: se não abrir a porta, ela arromba e entra. Se eu abrir, ela também entra. É melhor abrir. Ao fazer isso, abracei-me forte nela e comecei a chorar.

Hinata: – E agora Tenten? Como que eu vou poder sequer olhar para ele! Eu... e-eu o AMO. E tu sabe disso.

Tenten: – Eu sei Hina. Me desculpe. Tô muito mal agora. Não achei que tal coisa iria acontecer.

Hinata: – Eu realmente sou uma baka mesmo. Ele nem vai querer chegar perto de mim agora... Ele deve estar me achando uma criança.

Tenten: – Na verdade, não foi assim que ele reagiu...

E ela me olhou com uma cara de eu-vou-enrolar-muito-para-te-contar. Teria ele então, gostado do desenho...?

Parei de chorar e esbocei um sorriso triste/feliz. Respirei fundo e falei:

– E-então, c-como?

Tenten: - Bem... Deixa eu ver... – E pôs o dedo indicador no queixo – Eu não vou te contar:D

Hinata: – M-mas, então, como vou saber...

Tenten: Ué descobre fia! Vai lá e fala com ele!

Gota

* * *

E como disse Tenten, lá estava o loiro, me esperando perto do banheiro. Não percebi que eu tinha ficado a aula inteira dentro do banheiro. E agora era recreio. É agora ou nunca. corando

Naruto: – Hinata-chaan – veio correndo, e parou na minha frente. – E-eu... eugosteimuitodoseudesenho.

Naruto ficou muito vermelho. E, me dando um beijinho na bochecha, ele saiu correndo, feito uma criancinha envergonhada. Kawaai -.

Tenten: – Uou Hinata arrasando corações!

Esqueci que Tenten estava atrás de mim. Esta é a parte que eu pulo e coro.

pulando e corando

Hinata: T-Tenten...não é nada d-disso. Na-Naruto-kun só estava sendo g-gentil...

Tenten: – Sim, ele estava fazendo isso e Gaara está lá no final do corredor distribuindo balinha pras criancinhas!

Hinata: – B-bem, eu – E botei a mão no lugar que ele tinha me beijado – o que devo f-fazer?

Tenten: – Aaaanh... procurar ele?

* * *

E foi o que fui fazer. Mas não adiantou. Não encontrei ele em nenhum lugar. Estaria ele me evitado?

Mas não pude ficar muito tempo com esses pensamentos, pois o sinal tinha tocado e eu tinha que voltar pra sala. E em cima da minha mesa, vejo um papel dobrado. Nele, com uma letra que fez que eu usasse todos meus neurônios para desvendá-la, dizia:

"Hinata, queria falar contigo. Poderia ficar até mais tarde hoje no colégio, dattebayo? Naruto.

Ps: eu peguei o desenho para mim, se importa?"

Eu não acreditei no que estava lendo. Estaria Naruto-kun, sentindo algo, p-por mim?

E meu coração saltou. Naruto-kun havia entrado na sala, sozinho. E se aproximava de mim. O que eu...

Naruto: – corando violentamente Anh... tipo... vai poder ficar depois da aula dattebayo?

– H-hai. – E foi só o que consegui responder, pois todos os nossos colegas resolveram entrar de uma vez só. gota Bem quando tava rolando um clima...

As aulas seguintes passaram rápido. Me lembro apenas de ter conversado com Tenten uma vez, imagine!

Tenten: – E ai Hinata? Falou com seu príncipe encantado?

Hinata: – Nani? Err... Ele me deixou um bilhete e...

Tenten: – Deixa eu ver? Prometo que fico quietinha dessa vez.

– H-hai.

Eu não deveria ter mostrado o bilhete. Não, dessa vez, graças a Kami-sama ela não berrou e começou outra seção vamos-deixar-a-hinata-com-vergonha. Mas ela me encheu até o último segundo falando sobre o bilhete. Não que eu não gostasse...

Sinal toca, última aula termina. "É agora", pensei.

Esperei ele no final do corredor. Ele chegou rápido. Parecia apressado, e afoito.

Naruto: – E-então Hinata-chan, vamos comer ramen?

– H-hai Naruto-kun.

Andamos em silêncio. Não falamos nada, até chegarmos no Ichiraku. Estava vazio, por sorte.

Hinata: – N-Naruto-kun, o que q-queria falar?

Naruto: – B-bem... Sabe Hina, eu ando pensando muito em ti, e quando eu v-vi aquele seu desenho, bem, eu fiquei confuso... E bem, o que eu quero perguntar é... tipo... tu gosta de mim?

Bem, era agora ou nunca. Eu deveria me declalar e jogar meu amor nas mãos do destino?

**Primeira ****Fic**** :D**

**Agradecimentos especiais à ****Ketz**** e a ****Liihh****pq**** sem elas eu não teria postado, escrito a ****fic****! Muito ****obrigado **

**Bem, agora peço que mandem seus ****reviews****, com críticas e elogios [? para que eu possa melhorar e o velho ****Blá****blá****blá**** de sempre**

**Gradecido**


	2. Paixão

Desenho do Destino

Capítulo dois: Paixão

_No capítulo anterior: _

_Naruto:__– B-bem... Sabe __Hina__, eu ando pensando muito em ti, e quando eu __v-vi__ aquele seu desenho, bem, eu fiquei confuso... E bem, o que eu quero perguntar é... __tipo__tu__ gosta de mim?_

_Bem, era agora ou nunca. Eu __deveria me__declalar__ e jogar meu amor nas mãos do destino? _

Sim, eu deveria. Mas não conseguia.

Eu paralisei, e fiquei apenas olhando a imensidão daqueles lindos olhos azuis.

Eu não conseguia falar nada.

Naruto:– D-Desculpe, Hinata-chan... Eu deveria saber... – E baixou a cabeça. Ele ia indo embora, e do nada, a coragem tomou conta de mim e segurei sua mão.

H-hai, Na-Naruto-kun. E-eu g-gosto de v-você.

O rosto dele se encheu de felicidade. "Eu também", ele falou, me dando um selinho. Correspondi a ele, e nos beijamos. Ele segurou em minha cintura. Eu no pescoço dele. O vento batia em nossas caras e as sakuras faziam suas pétalas voarem. Meu primeiro beijo foi como sempre sonhei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei.

– Um sonho. – pensei. –mais outro sonho com ele...

Ainda deitada, me viro na cama meio deprimida, mas vejo familiar bilhete. Me encho de felicidade. Era o bilhete que ele me mandou ontem.

– Não foi um sonho – gritei. E saí correndo para me arrumar para aula.

Quando cheguei na escola, uma muito furiosa Tenten veio falar comigo. Ela braba me da medo. Muito medo.

Tenten: HINATA ¬¬³. Como tu teve coragem de não me ligar? Eu fiquei morta de curiosidadeees. Vocês se beijaram? Estão namorando? Tu ainda é virgem né? O.o³

Hinata: – C-claro que sim Tenten. – E contei para ela o que aconteceu. Umas 20 vezes no mínimo.

Tenten: – Aaai que kawaii. E ele te pediu em namoro?

Hinata: – corando Não... – e me enchi de preocupação. Eu beijei mal? Eu fiz algo pra ele não me pedir em namoro? Oh duvidas cruéis x.x

Tenten: – notando minha cara de desespero Aaaah desencana. Ele vai pedir. É bom que ele peça. ¬¬

Hinata: – T-Tenten? E-eu... acho que ele n-não vai fazer isto.

Tenten: – Ai Hinata! Quando tu quer tu consegue ser bem lerdinha né?

goooota

Tenten: – É óbvio que ele vai te pedir. Se liga! Ele te ama.

– Tu deveria confiar na sua amiga, dattebayo!

E corei. Um muito feliz Naruto aparece na minha frente.

Naruto: Hinata-chan, namorada comigo, dattebayo?

E ele pegou minha mão. Olhou fundo nos meus olhos. Senti como se toda minha vergonha tivesse sumido.

Sabe, teria sido uma linda cena romântica de um casal apaixonado, só que nós esquecemos que estávamos na sala de aula com 30 coleguinhas à nossa volta olhando, apontando, e por fim, rindo.

Ah sim, e esqueci de Kakashi-sensei que nos olhava com uma cara de que-suruba-é-essa-na-minha-aula. Foi o melhor mico que eu já paguei

Acaba a aula, e vou falar com meu namorado de três horas. Ele me dá um selinho, e murmura um "desculpa".

Hinata: – Que seja assim todos os dias.

E o abraço. Ele pega minha mão e começamos a caminhar por ai.

Com ele sou diferente. Esqueço do mundo. Esqueço que sou tímida. Com ele, somos só nós dois.

E, andando sem rumo pela cidade, acabamos em um parquinho. Me sento no balanço e Naruto me empurra. Rimos por horas e horas. Pareceu até que somos namorados por anos.

E um dia vamos ser.

Me deito em Naruto. Ele faz cafuné em mim.

Naruto: – Eu te amo, Hinata-chan.

–Eu também te amo Naruto-kun.

E nos beijamos. No começo foi calmo e devagar, mas daí subi em cima dele e aprofundei o beijo, deixando as coisas mais apimentadas. Tantas noites sonhei com isso e agora ele é meu!

É... Tenten estava certa... realmente começamos namorar. E da forma mais linda [? do mundo.

Mas, nem tudo é mil maravilhas. Estavamos lá, deitados, sem incomodar a ninguém, e começa a chover.

Maior corta clima? Impossível. E eu estava de blusa branca. x.x

Naruto então me deu seu casaco. Sim. Aquele casaco laranja-cheguei que se enxerga a quilômetros de distância . Ele não é perfeito?

Naruto: – Vamos procurar algum abrigo, dattebayo!

Hinata: – H-hai. – E fomos.

Fomos para o único lugar perto. O colégio. Onde encontramos este vazio e aberto. Ele sempre estava aberto.

Entramos. Ficamos dando voltas pelo colégio, lembrando os velhos tempos. Horas parávamos e nos abraçávamos, por que ficávamos tristes, ou felizes.

E foi numa dessas voltas que fomos à nossa sala de quando éramos crianças.

Nossas antigas fotos ainda estavam no armário velho da professora.

Fotos antigas. De um grande valor. Fotos que me davam uma pontada no coração.

Hinata: – Eu sinto saudades dessa época...

Naruto: – Eu não... mas com certeza amanhã já estarei com saudades de hoje. – E me abraçou.

Naruto: – Vem. – Disse ele me puxando – A chuva já passou, dattebayo!

Mas já era tarde. Bem tarde. E Naruto me acompanhou até em casa. Quando chegamos no portão ele me abraçou por trás.

Naruto: – Tu precisa mesmo ir?

Hinata: – Eu não quero – e me virei beijando ele – mas preciso. Amanhã nos veremos...

Naruto: – Está bem, dattebayo! – E olhou nos meus olhos – Eu te amo muito viu?

Hinata: – Eu também te amo Naruto-kun.

E entrei em casa. Vejo aquele lindo jardim, que, em meio a algumas voltas, ele parecia ficar cada vez mais lindo...

Tudo estava perfeito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beem****, capítulo dois 8D espero que gostem**

**Tá**** curtinho. ****Me desculpem**** x.x o ****baka**** aqui ficou sem idéias**

**Muuuito**** agradecido pelos ****reviews**** 8D **

**Agora depende de ****vcs**** a ****continuação **** aceito sugestões e peço ****reviews**** novamente**

**Muuuito****gradecido**** ;D**

**Duds**** Uzumaki**


End file.
